parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Female Book Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Abeiscool40 logo 2 new.png) *(Fade out from black) *(The jungle will be jumpin') *Narrator: It's been a long time in coming but now after four years the announcement can be made Abeiscool40's most entertaining triumph in the art of animation is here. *(Bamboo in the jungle): Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo *Ursa: Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do Well, now. Haha! What have we here? *Narrator: It's Abeiscool40's The Female Book. *Ursa: Look for the bare necessities the simple bare necessities forget about your worries and your strife *Narrator: Yes The Female Book. *(Christopher Robin Clip): A new departure in *(Melody Clip): Contemporary entertainment. *Ursa: Kid, we've got to get to a tree. This calls for some big scratchin'. *Melody: You're lots of fun, Ursa! *(Ursa Clip): A boisterous musical comedy version of Rudyard Kipling's familiar stories about the girl Melody and her encounters with human nature in the jungle. *(Adder Clip): There's the devious Adder... Trust in me just in me *(Terk Clip): And the envious Terk, Queen of the Apes *Terk: Oh, ooh-bee-doo *(Dixie and Candy Kong Dance): Oop-dee-wee *Terk: I wanna be like you-hu-hu *(Various Female Monkeys Sing): Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow *Terk: I wanna walk like you cheep talk like you cheep to-o-oo! *(Ellie Dance With Team): The Dawn Patrol... Oh, the aim of our patrol *Mrs. Jumbo: Is a question rather droll *(Ellie Pompous): And the pompous Ellie *(Ellie Dusty): (Tsking) A dusty muzzle. *(Ma Tembo): Soldier, that haircut is not regulation. Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think? *(Ellie Hair Cut): There. That's better. *(Ginger, Babs, Bunty and Mac Clip): Then there's the jungle's plucky poultry friends. We've never met an animal we didn't like! *(Zira Clip): And the treacherous Zira. Boo! *Bunty: (Screaming) *Mac: Let's get out of here! *Ginger: Run, friend! Run! *(Thunderstorm and Raining from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride") *Ursa: Run, Melody! Run! *(Melody Clip): A girl-cub in the jungle and all she has on her side are *(Shira Clip): Two real friends. The girl-cub's jungle guardians. *Shira: Oh, no! *(Ursa Clip): Ursa! *Shira: Let go! *Ursa: Are you kiddin'? There's teeth in the other end. (Gulps) *(Ursa clip): Ursa and *(Shira Clip): Shira. Two wonderful characters destined to become comedy immortals. *Shira: Fire? So that's what that witch's after. *Ursa: Yeah. Well, man, what a beat. *Shira: Will you stop that silly beat business and listen? This will take brains, not brawn. *Ursa: You better believe it, and I'm loaded with both. *(Donkey Kong Country Dance Party): (Music) *Funky Kong: Hey! De-zop-ba-ronie hap-da-dee-ba-lat da-dat-dat-non hey, a-baby-dot-doo zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz za-bop-bop-bobby *Terk: Za-bah-doo-dee! *Funky Kong: Well, a-ree-bah-naza *Terk: He-beh-do-beh-doy *Funky Kong: Well, a-lah-bah-zini *Terk: Rrrrahr-rrrahr! *Funky Kong: Gettin' mad, baby! *(Monkeys Sing): You hoo hoo! Oop-dee-wee I wanna be like you-u-u! Hop-dee-doo-bee *Terk: Do-bow I wanna walk like you! Cheep Talk like you cheep *Melody: To-o-oo! In 30 years, there's never been a more entertaining achievement in the art of animation. *Monkeys: Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee *Funky Kong: Can learn to be like someone like you *Terk: One more time! Yeah! *Ursa: Can learn to be like someone like me-e! cee-de-do-bop-bop bada-doodle dot-andot-andot-andot-andot... Man. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:The Jungle Book Trailers